


Beautiful Lie [OS]

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: They really did not mean to fall in loveBut no matter how much they denied itThey still didBut...Will it last ?
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful Lie [OS]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first work here on ao3 so please be gentle ! Also you can also find this work on tumblr and wattpad.

He hated it when she cried.  
She hated it when is smile was nothing but a beautiful lie.Their love was dying inside.

When will the world stop breaking their hearts ?

The first time she met him,he was exactly what the world said he was : eccenctric,narcissit,charming,plaboy,smart so and so on.After the first few months of being is PA they started warming up to each other more quickly than she would like to admit.After a while she started seeing in a different light.She saw this complex,broken but good man he was.As time went on she really started to respect and even considered him a friend.She liked him,sure he had his annoying quirks but she cared about him. He was a friend and then he wasn't.She really really hated herself for having a crush on that flawed genius.She refused to believe she loved him.The first few days of working with him she made it pretty clear that she is not/will be one of his night stands.He still flirted with her but she quickly realized that it was just his way of being friendly with her.He was charming,smart,attractive but he had.She loved and it hurt that she couldn't do anything about it.Hell, what was she supposed to do about it !? He was Tony Stark for crying out loud ! So she did what she fought was best,she pushed her feelings aside.

When he met her he already liked her she gave off good impression. In the first few months of her being his P.A he already considered her a friend. She was caring and sweet. Well she did that annoyed with him a lot she still cared about and vice versa.It was weird to him that he trusted her so...easily.....so....quickly. He didn't know what is was about her that seemed so thrusworthy and oh god did it bother him.She truly was something else.However, he started noticing some things like how he felt jealous when Pepper was friendly with another man or how fast his heart beat was when he was with her.It was weird yet...warm.He liked the feeling and he did not know what it was.So he asked J.A.R.V.I.S and then he said something that made his heart stop.

"I belive you are in love with Miss Potts sir."

He stopped dead un his tracks.Him ? Tony fucking Stark ? In love ? No...no...no.. it just was not possible and yet he kept thinking about her.He despised the fact that he could not tell if she was just a friend or not.It scared him.

And then there was Afghanistan...

She remembers it clearly,too clearly for her taste.She remembers it like it was yesterday.She was simply just organizing papers that were for Tony.Until,J.A.R.V.I.S. told her that Rhodey was coming to see her.She was about to ask if Tony was with him but Rhodey had just entered the room.She went forwards him to greet him and ask where was Tony.

But...then he said something that made her heart stop.

"Pepper...i...i'm sorry we do not know where he is..."

Her heart started beating faster...no..this had to be some sort of joke..a horrible..one at that...

"What ?! How !?"

He quickly started explaining what happened.She said that she needed to be left alone.He understood.The news that Tony Stark was missing spread quickly to her great annoyance.It was everywhere as if it haunted her.There was no escape from it.It just reminded her that he was not here with her,where she needed him to be.Those three months were without a doubt the worst months of her life.

When he was captured by the Ten Rings the only thing that crossed his mind was Pepper.His motivation was Pepper.He always thought of her and he made godamn sure he would come back to her.

And then he became Iron Man...

The next day after his rather dramatic revelation she received email after email.Tony would leave sometimes but that was it.There was always this lingering feeling in the back of her mind that he would never come back. He would always say not to worry even though she always would.

When he became Iron Man he loved himself for once.It felt good to be him.He felt as if he did something good as if he..was making a difference.There was the next the mission and that was that.

But then came The Stark Expo...

He will admit that he was not at the greatest of place at the time.Could you really blame him he was pretty sure that is life was gonna end.How he wished he could have told Pepper.He still felt guilty about it.

She was really worried about him during this time.Something about him seemed off...sometimes when they were alone together he would seem off as if he wanted to tell her something,at first she thought it was just her being paranoid but after he made her CEO she knew something was up.However,of all the things she could have guessed the simple fact that his arc reactor was poisonning him was not one of them,it would have never been.She wished he would've told her that.

The one thing however that made it all worth it in the end was the kiss.

The kiss was everything they wanted.It brought them together after all.Getting into a relationship was weird at first and scary but it was worth the struggles.

Well at first....The Avengers came along and then there was the trauma.

She remembers it clearly,he started going to his workshop everynight and he would go days and days without sleeping and when he did sleep or atleast tried he would have a nightmare or anxiety attack.Now contrary to popular belief she did not Tony being Iron Man or Iron Man for that matter.She hated the fact that Tony used Iron Man as in unhealthy coping mechanisim.

After that avengers business ,the nightmares and flashbacks came in..it was just too much for him at times.So he worked..and worked..and kept on working.It was his way of coping and not show weakness because after all, old habits die hard and god forbid somebody mentionned the wormhole that always ended horribly.

She tried and tried to tell him to stop being Iron Man his mental state was deteoring because of it but he never listened.He would always that he was fine and then he would smile.

He would always ignore her when she asked him to stop being Iron Man.It was one of their many argument subjects.He would always reassure her and sometimes it ended with her crying.

He hated it when she cried. She hated it when his smile was nothing but a Beautiful Lie. 

Their Love Was Dying Inside....


End file.
